Harry Poofter and a Happy New Year
by Harry Poofter
Summary: Harry didn't expect that sort of present from Tom and it hurt like hell. A tale of a troubled gay teen at Christmas time. If you have no idea what Harry Poofter is about, look at my profile.


**So, this is what my friend gave me as a christmas present. Really don't understand her and if you have any comments I can tell her, review or PM me. If you don't understand what ****Harry Poofter is about look on my profile. J.K owns the characters, just borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Harry Poofter was eating his last slice of pizza when the sticky white substance flew through the air "ooohhhhhhhmmmm" he moaned.<p>

Just as he came all over his breakfast Hermione suddenly rushed in and screamed "Merry Christmas Ha-" she stopped and blushed as she realized what she was interrupting only for it to end in her sucking him off.

After an hour or two of Hermione milking Harry dry she had an extreme jaw ache!

Harry of such kindness decided he would then lick her out and started multitasking licking, sucking and massaging.

After an hour of that they got to work wondering how much pounding his bed could take then… SNAP. The bed legs snapped after one thrust too hard.

After a whole morning of sex Harry decoded it wasn't enough and slid into his pink silk dressing gown and matching fluffy slippers and went off in search of Tom Riddle leaving Hermione feeling like shit with an aching jaw and throbbing something else.

Harry sneaked through the corridor feet snuggled deep in the hot pink carpet as he struggled to keep quiet and make himself unnoticed.

****~HARRYPOOFTER~**  
><strong>

Waking up to an eager and hard Harry Poofter was one of the best Christmas presents Tom could ever want. So imagine his pleasure when he awoke to someone latched onto his collar bone sucking and biting leaving marks all the the way up to his jaw.

Tom arched into him when Harry straddled him and started to make some interesting friction.

After an eventful morning with Hermione, Harry found himself being pound into a mattress at an alarming speed.

The floor boards groaned once again the bed broke, but that didn't stop Tom who was feeling immense pleasure with Harry's tight heat.

Cold wooden floor on his front half and a warm, soft body pressed into the other and suddenly a hand fisting his hair and yanking him off the floor and onto his knees. "T-Tom" he whimpered when Tom removed his still stiff, leaking dick from Harry's hole.

Tom had a nice view of a split Harry Poofter's arse, blood and pre-cum smeared his cheeks and Tom's own deadly weapon.

He guessed Harry had been running on adrenaline because he finally seemed to notice the excruciating pain.

"Shit" Tom muttered and he slapped Harry's hand away when he went to feel the gash. "You idiot! If you want to see it.. _Sorry,_ come here," Arms under Harry's armpits lifted him and Tom half dragged half carried him to the bathroom.

**~HARRYPOOFTER~**

Observing his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time Harry couldn't believe the long-time damage Tom Riddle had caused him.

Picking up a needle and thread Harry attempted to sew up his arse crack. It was too awkward for him and it was way too painful for him to pull the needle through his arse himself.

"Ginny" Harry called because he knew he could not do this task by himself.

She ran in like an over eager puppy and bent down to give him a blowy assuming that was what he had called her for but he turned her down and told her what to do.

"Ahhhhhh" Harry screamed as she tied a not in her masterpiece "Done" she chirped as she gave it a little peck as if to heal the pain.

"Thanks" Harry whispered in embarrassment as he realized there were 50 other people standing watching at the bathroom door all opened mouthed catching flies.

After what started off a pleasurable day Harry slipped of back to his room feeling hurt, embarrassed and a little violated. Harry slipped off his dressing gown and slippers and curled up under his own sheets in bed. A small tear travelled down his cheek all the way down to his mending arse.

**~HARRYPOOFTER~**

After 3 weeks Harry had not moved; he was still in the same curled up ball in his broken spunk stained bed.

Snape instantly appeared and looked at the pitiful excuse of Harry in disgust.

That spunk should have belonged to him.

Pulling off the bed sheets Snape inspected the green infected arse crack. Snape cured this by one lick and all evidence of his gash was gone completely.

After mending Harry's below he took advantage and slipped inside taking a fast ride at 100-mph. Banging around he didn't care about the noise he was making because, hey, it was Christmas.

Harry moaned at the unexpected gift. Shaking uncontrollably Harry couldn't put up with the risk of a ripped anal again.

"STOP!" he screeched at the top of his voice "I don't want this anymore." Snape looked angry as he slid out.

"Fine I'm going to find Tom Riddle" Snape stormed through the corridor but no noise was made because the pink carpet stopped his shoes touching the floorboards. He smiled as he realized he was going to have a good old bang with an amazing bent anal smashed.

**~HARRYPOOFTER~**

Snape found Tom Riddle but they didn't do what you're thinking; they actually went creeping down to the kitchen and received goo entertainment without porn.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the kitchen table, one end of a cucumber in each pussy going back and forth.

Snape and Tom could have sat there all day watching this but Ginny didn't last long as she was 7 months pregnant with what they believe is Harry's baby.

Running back upstairs Snape and Tom smirked at each other as they split up and went to get changed to meet in the chamber halls.

Harry dressed in his santa dress outfit and red fluffy stilettos went down to the chamber halls, belly grumbling, as he fantasized about his christmas dinner.

Sitting with his friends Harry realized all the needed was Hermione and Ron; maybe Tom and Snape as well.

Clanking glasses with everyone on their tabled he wished everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said, my friend is pretty disturbing... What sort of Christmas gift <em>was<em> that? Anyways, Happy 2012.**


End file.
